


Biking Solo

by JJ17



Series: Blonde [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Jackson is an angel, Jinyoung is a mess, M/M, Mark is a mess, drug tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ17/pseuds/JJ17
Summary: Me and my baby can't do on our own





	Biking Solo

“I’m so tired, I’m so tired.” Sure someone told him to shut the hell up awhile ago, but he can’t it’s suddenly all too much for Mark. He left it all at home, all his important things at home. He left Jinyoung a month ago and now Mark can’t seem to comb his hair right. His clothes might be the dirtiest they’ve ever been, and he’s too scared to use the razor on his bathroom sink. Scared he’ll end up not ending up like anything now. He never cries, Mark doesn’t like how sticky his face feels after tears run down his cheeks. No one’s around really to tell him get the hell up and go to class or brush his teeth he smells awful. No one is there to take care of what’s left scattered around his apartment. Of Jinyoung, of them, the glass he smashed before he went to bed last night. It’s all too much.

“Mark..” Unexpectedly, there’s Jackson he stands at the door the light shining on him like he’s an angel. Like he’s a savior. Mark doesn’t like the thought of the former so holy though. He’s sure he looks bad. He hasn’t been able to see himself properly for weeks. It’s pathetic, a man should learn how to control his emotions, a man shouldn’t cry like this, a man should go fight for something he wants. But Mark can’t shake the feeling that he’s really lost it all and the Adderall won’t let him sleep. Mark smiles at him, trying his best to look okay when he isn’t.

“I think you need to get your shit together.” Jackson grimaces at Mark's unshaven face. His nose scrunched as he sits on the couch. Mark stands still following him with his eyes until an insistent Jackson turns around to scold him to get dressed.

“You still somehow, look like shit.” Jackson chuckles, Mark’s throat to dry to even make an attempt. And he didn't feel so great to be muttering along in happiness either. “How long have you been like this?” Jackson is, perhaps Mark's best friend. But they lead very different lives. Jackson and his girlfriend moved back to Hong Kong after he graduated last year. They texted often but the dead silence prompted him to visit. “Since Jinyoung left.” Mark answers honestly, he swallows thickly because the name leaving his mouth feels bitter. Jackson didn't really get to meet him. Back then, it was a fling and Jackson had of course supported it. But in his mind, Mark wasn't looking to settle down.

“The Sophomore with the nice ass?” Mark’s jaw unknowingly clenched but he nodded and Jackson sighed. “So that was serious?” Mark nodded again and Jackson looked at him apologetically.

They sat and drank tea. Before Jackson roughed Mark up to force clean his home. They picked up his room and threw away all the trash. Jackson helped him pick up the broken glass he'd left and vaccum the carpet. They joked around, Mark smiled. He shaved, he showered.

“Mark, let me at least pay for your laundry.” Jackson offered as they stared at the two symmetrical machines. Plain as day, in the laundromat. “Jackson, I think I've got some money somewhere, stop.” Mark grumbling searched his pockets for more change. Jackson had already started the machine by the time he finished.

  
“So, what happened?” Jackson sits back with his feet up, Mark’s apartment smells of citrus and clean clothes now. Mark raises an eyebrow in question, because Jackson wasn't as clear as he could be and Mark didn't want to answer anyway.  
“With Jinyoung, why'd he leave?” He beats around the bush for Mark, taking it easy. It makes Mark wince.

“Jinyoung said we're no good for eachother. He said people aren't things you own or earn. I was doing a lot things that made him unhappy. I cheated, I was selling, I made him unhappy, Jackson.” His tears cascaded down his cheeks, red with frustration. Jackson moved over to his side, rubbing his back in comfort.

A knock on the door startled them both. Mark gets up to check who it is, he's surprised and a little scared to see Jaebum. He looks like he ran halfway across campus, his hair disshelved and shirt wind blown and twisted.

“You gotta come with me, Jinyoung...he needs you.”

So Mark runs halfway across Campus too, jogging in just some shorts and his old shirt that's too big. Jackson trails behind him, rushing on his heels. He's nervous, his ears hurt from all the wind.

His knees feel weak, but he doesn't stop. Something's wrong with Jinyoung and he knows he'll never let him go again. He needs him, he hopes Jinyoung needs the former too. Jaebum leads the way, his hast encouraged Mark to speed up.

It's been a month, would he let Mark in? Would he look the same? All Mark could think about was the gap that had intruded on their time. The space he hadn't seen the most important part of his life. The time lost to his inadmissible flaws and mistakes.

When he could see the building, his breath was labored but he felt lighter. The feeling he'd miss where his veins felt like fire, his head was light. It was Jinyoung. Jinyoung made him feel that way.

“Jinyoung ah!” Jaebum called out to what seemed like an empty apartment. He sighed running a hand through his hair. Pulling at the black stands before walking further in. Mark looked around, Jaebum walked to what was assumingly Jinyoung's room.

“He hasn't eaten in a week, Mark. I didn't know what to do. He won't leave.” Jaebum on the verge of tears tries the door, looking surprised when it opens. Mark feels desperate, his stomach churning in guilt, because this was all his fault. Jinyoung would be okay, if they never met he'd be alright.

“Jinyoungie…” Mark immediately goes to lay down beside him, buried under blankets. He isn't even sure if he's there until he feels him. Still and quiet, Jinyoung lays there with his back turned to him. So Mark drapes an arm around his body, his figure feels unrecognizable it's too slim to be him. He hasn't been taking care of himself and Mark’s eyes well with tears.

“Hyung..” Jinyoung seems to reach his breaking point there. He turns to stick his face in Mark's chest, all the latter can see is his dark head of hair. But he holds him so tight. The younger cries into his chest, sobbing and both of them are shaking a bit. Mark can't hold in his tears.

“I missed you…”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long, I'm sorry :(
> 
> Leave Comments! I love to read them :)


End file.
